


A Small Morning Ritual

by ChameleonSerket



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonSerket/pseuds/ChameleonSerket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lomadia experiments, and Nilesy brews some tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Morning Ritual

“Lom?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you hanging over the stove?”

“A picture of the full moon.”

“Alright.”

Nilesy yawned, padded into the kitchen and switched the kettle on.

“D’you want a cup?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

He rummaged around in the overhead cupboard until he found two cups and settled himself into the ritual of a morning tea. It was easy to stir the start of a wakefulness spell along with the tea bags and sugar into the boiling water and Nilesy propped himself against the sink to let the mugs stew. In the morning light Lomadia’s hair shone golden with subtle charms for length and softness. She flicked it over her shoulder and tied the moon’s string to the extractor with a protection knot. Nilesy narrowed his eyes.

“Lom.”

“Yes, Nilesy?”

“ _Why_ are you hanging a picture of the full moon over the stove?”

“I’m conducting an experiment.”

“Oh? Care to elaborate?”

“Hey, you. Cheeky. I want to see if this will work as a proxy for the full moon when I need to make healing potions, that’s all. It’s very inconvenient to be subjected to the phases of some space rock when you’ve got a business to run.”

Nilesy wandered over to the fridge and peered at the hanging charm on his way over. It appeared to have moonstones tied into the string and swung slightly as Lomadia sorted through her potion supplies.

“’Scuse me Lom, going to open the fridge door.” 

“Oh yeah, sure.”

Nilesy plucked the carton out of the door, nudged it shut with his shoulder and padded back to the tea. He paused, breathed deep, and tapped his spoon twice on the edge of each cup before pouring in a silken swirl of milk to seal the spell.

“You’re imbuing a lot of wakefulness in the tea this morning Nilesy.” Lomadia commented mildly. “Late night?”

“Yeah I was trying to charm some jumping into my trainers, y’know? To help with the eh, freerunning.”

“Nilesy the only freerunning you do is trampling all over my garden in the backyard. Did you get it working in the end, then?”

“Yeah I did! Do you want to see how they work?”

“I will later.” Lomadia accepted the tea without glancing over. “You put wakefulness in mine, too?”

“I thought you might want the extra kick today, if you’re going to be experimenting with potions and ah, cardboard moons.”

Lomadia took a sip of her tea and sighed in appreciation. “I’ll thank you to remember that people sneered at technomancy and now look at us. I don’t think there’s a single person in this city without some kind of imbued electronics. And papermancy is a well-respected, _ancient_ ,” she emphasised with her wooden spoon tapping Nilesy’s nose “craft. I may very well be expanding the bounds of witchery today.”

“No need to get sassy at me miss!” Nilesy laughed. “But I’ll let you be. Expanding the bounds of witchery requires concentration. Maybe tie some owl feathers or some rabbit fur to that pendant if it’s not strong enough.”

“Alright, alright get out of my kitchen. Don't you tell me how to make my spells.” Lomadia swatted Nilesy good naturedly with her spoon until he was driven into the small sitting room. “Now shoo! Come back in a few hours and show me how those jumping shoes work, eh? Get both of us out of the house.”

“You’re the best, Lom.”

“And you’re the worst. Thank you for the tea.” She took another sip. “It’s good.”

Nilesy, steaming cup in his hands, began the careful walk back down to his den. He had a few kinks in his shoes to work out before he could show them to Lomadia. Not that she needed to know that, of course. He glanced back at the kitchen. Lomadia was leaning on the bench, still drinking her tea.

“Going to feed my cats, Lom. Have a good morning!”

She glanced up and flashed him a real, rare smile. “You too Nilesy. Make sure those trainers are perfect, yeah?”

He couldn't help the sheepish blush that crept across his ears but grinned back in response. “No problem, boss. I’d never show you anything but the best!” he sang, and disappeared down the crooked stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a tiny little drabble to get me fired up about writing again and what better way to do that than by devling into the urban magic yogs au. 
> 
> Also tried to get across the idea that Lomadia has a certain amount of intuition- not seeing, exactly, but an ability to sense other people's intentions. I like to think that she is the least affected by any fae sneakiness because this intuition allows her to keep her head. Not sure if I got that across though.


End file.
